We Don't Know A Title Yet
by Charming Roses
Summary: We don’t have a summary yet either. We’re total HM shippers.. so... Total HM Fluff. Let'sa just say it's about Harm & Mac (Duhuh) who (finally) get together, with a little help from Mattie & Co...
1. Good Night

**We Don't Know A Title Yet**

**Author:** Charming Roses  
**E-mail:** little(underscore)charming(underscore)rose(at)hotmail(dot)com  
**User id:** 698241  
**Summary:** We don't have a summary yet either. We're total H/M shippers.. so... Total H/M Fluff. Let'sa just say it's about Harm & Mac (Duhuh) who (finally) get together, with a little help from Mattie & CO...  
**Disclaimer:** We don't own anything of it. 'Cause if we did, Harm and Mac would have been married a long, long, long, long time ago and would have had 3.2 kids by now.. would have a white picket fence, you know the story (Kay: Hey, where's the dog? - Rose: The dog? – Kay: Yeah, you know the typical American rolemodel-familie has a Golden Retriever... – Rose: Why don't we give them a cat? - Kay: A cat? Why? - Rose: I kinda don't like dogs, well I love cats more.. - Kay: thinks about it Okay, so, we give them a cat.. Any suggestions on how to name him/her?)  
**Spoilers:** It's post-'A Girls Best Friend'. But the conversation between Harm, Mac, Mattie & Jen on the end of the conversation (: Popcorn) never took place. Also; Meredith never cheated on the Admiral. We like to keep him happy...  
**Genre:** Romance/General  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Pairings:** H/M - Duhuh  
**Timeline:** Post 'A Girls Best Friend'  
**Reviews:** We love to get it.  
**Archive:** Feel free to use our story anywhere you want. Just please let us know. But, please, leave the story as intact as possible (feel free to correct any spelling & grammar mistakes) & leave at least the disclaimers & the author name. TY.  
**A/N 1:** This is our first co-write ship.  
Rose: Kay, looking forward to work/write with you.  
Kay: I think now is my turn to say how great it will be to write with you isn't it? O well, okay then, if you insist; me too.  
**A/N 2: **This story (well, at least this piece of it) is the result of a comment Kay's youngest sister Lor made, reacting to the sentence 'We both want to be on top' (A Tangled Webb, Pt II - 9x01) namely: 'So why don't they do it against the wall?!' (she's 12!!) us being bored & crazy during an free period, or math..  
**A/N 3:** This is probably gonna be the (one of the) only parts in this whole story that's gonna touch the 'I'm-still-PG-13-but-almost-R-rated' land. We usually aren't this, um.... detailed :p  
**A/N 4:** This is just a very little part of a story we're writing. More is coming, but we just wanted to give you guys a preview of our insane imaginations.. :p  
**A/N: 5:** Okay, just one more thing. We don't get the Zulu time, so all the timethingies will be 'local time'.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Chapter 1**

_Friday_  
_11 June 2004  
2236 Local Time  
Mac's Appartment_

"Maybe we should move this to the bedroom." Mac suggested out of breath.

"Good idea" Harm replied between two kisses.

Quickly (okay, not so quick) they finally got into Mac's bedroom. Harm laid Mac down on the bed.

"There is only one thing," Ham said while tracing Mac's lips with his index finger.

"What?" Mac asked impatiently

"Remember Paraguay? You had this reason for us not to be together. Something like 'We both want to be on top.' Guess we have to find a solution to that problem then, won't we." Harm said teasingly.

"What are you suggesting, Commander?' Mac asked with a seductive tone in her voice.

"You sure you want to find out?" Harm asked with a huge grin on his face.

"Oh, just shut up and kiss me" Mac said and pulled him on top of her.

OoOoOoO

_1135 Local Time  
Mac's Appartment_

_(Let's just say that the next morning found them together in bed, (very naked) snuggled up against each other, and let your pervert imagination fill in the rest of the details....)_

When Harm woke up and opened his eyes he saw Mac staring at him.

"You know, you're very cute when you are asleep." She said.

"Well thank you, Colonel, but isn't that the guy's line" Harm answered half-awake.

"Wow, how medieval can someone be.." said Mac jokingly while slapping Harm on his arm

"Hey, give me a break. I didn't sleep much at all last night." He said while stretching his arms out above his head.

"And whose fault would that be?" Mac replied. Harm looked pointedly at her. "Oh no," she squealed indignant "you're not gonna blame this on me. If I remember correctly, you were the one who wanted to try something different over and over again"

"Well, I didn't hear you complain last night" Harm said while throwing her a flyboy-grin.

"I'm not complaining, you are. By the way, shouldn't you be able to function on little sleep, Flyboy?"

"So you're saying you were in Marine-mode making love to me last night. Talking about mixing work and pleasure…"

"Okay.. I think we're gonna have to end this conversation, before things get out of hand.." Mac said blushing slightly.

"'before it gets out of hand…' If you're afraid this will get out of hand," Harm said with a huge grin on his face, "what were you thinking last night when you.."

"Okay! Let's not go into that please. Why don't we just drop the subject.. Wanna have some breakfast, uhm.. brunch?" Mac changed the subject quickly, knowing that if she didn't, Harm would relive the whole night again 'Not that it would be a bad thing,' she thought, 'But since it's already 1157 it might be a good idea to get up, otherwise they wouldn't make it out of the bed for the rest of the day…'

"…besides, we promised Mattie & Jen to meet them at 1300." Harm said, snapping Mac out of her thoughts.

"Sorry, what were you saying?" She asked.

"Never mind, just let's make some breakfast.. brunch, you said brunch, what time is it then?" Harm said, getting up.

"1157 and 32 seconds.."

"We better get going then?" Harm suggested with his best flyboy grin.

They both made it into Mac's kitchen in record time.

"Why is it it took us that long to make it to your bedroom last night, but we've gotten to your kitchen in, like, 20 seconds?"

"24 seconds. I think we were a little distracted with other things… remember. And weren't we gonna drop this subject? "By the way," Mac said, opening the fridge and fishing out some eggs, "What are we gonna tell them about 'us'?"

"Who are you referring to when you say 'them'?"

"Well, Mattie, for starters. And of course Jen and the Admiral. And all the other co-conspirators. You know.."

"What do you think about 'nothing'"?

"You mean..."

"Jup, just let them think their mission failed and they didn't accomplish anything. We're just gonna let them suffer."

"I like the way you think, Counselor," Mac replied with a cheeky grin on her face, while putting two plates on the table.

"Is that the only thing you like about me?" Harm asked wearing a fake pout.

"Oh Harm, just stop it. You're like a hormone driven teenager."

"At least I'm your hormone driven teenager."

"Would you just let us have a normal breakfast with a normal conversation. After that you can go back to your apartment, I'll come by at 1300 and we're just gonna act like nothing happened." Mac concluded her rambling.

Harm was quite for a second, but then answered, "I think that's gonna be a hard thing to do, pretend like nothing happened. But we can at least try. How good of an actrice are you?" While he wrapped his arms around Mac's waist from behind he thought of something. "You know, we actually are gonna have to thank Mattie for all this."

Mac nodded and leaned back into Harms chest while her thought drifted back to a day, a couple of months ago..

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Little (it turned out to (almost) be longer that the chapter) A/N:** This sorta was our conversation when & while we wrote this part.

Rose: Hey! How did they get here? How did we get here btw?

Kay: Uhm, I thought you knew that part. You did write that didn't you?

Rose: No! You said you were gonna write the next part!

Kay: No I didn't

Rose: You did too

Kay: Did not

Rose: Did too

Kay: Somewhere in the little city Zoetermeer in the little country the Netherlands... (Rose: Should we write this? People now know where we live. - Kay: Oh, who knows our little, little town anyway?) ...windows are breaking, pillows are flying across room, baby's are crying, dogs are barking, we're hating math, (which is where we were when we wrote this part) (Rose: Speaking of alliteration) (Kay: That was English literature, the period before this one) milk is burning..

Rose: Okay, okay, I think they got the point.... Hey, why don't we write it together?

Kay: But then they have to wait... pouts

Rose: So what!! :p big smile

Kay: Okay... shrugs So, stay tuned for the next part..

Rose: Well, it's not really the next part, it's the first part.

Kay: Who says it is?

Rose: We are. We're writing this, sweetie. BTW, we were gonna write backwards, remember?

Kay: We were? Isn't that gonna be to complicated for the readers. I mean: I don't get it. And if I don't get it, they are certainly not gonna get it, I mean: I work with you and don't get it.

Rose: (to readers) She rambles a lot. (to Kay) You know what, never mind. Just trust me. It's gonna be the first part.

Kay: Okay.. So where were we?

Rose: Ow, another alliteration :p

Kay: Could you just leave all the alliterations to themselves and focus on the STORY!!

Rose: Sorry.. :S

Kay: She REALLY has the attention-span of a six year old..

Rose: I do not! ... Ow, pwetty bird...

Kay: See...

Rose: Hmpf..

Kay: So, where were we? glares at Rose Don't even THINK it!

Rose: I wasn't!! innocent look

Kay: Hmhm.. looks suspicious

Rose: Really! Anyway you were saying: 'Stay tuned for..'

Kay: ..the next part of.... What's the title again?

Rose: We don't have one yet.

Kay: looks kinda confused We don't?

Rose: Nope

Kay: Ow.. so stay tuned for the next part of 'We don't know a title yet'. grins

Rose: You know, you are terrible.

Kay: Thank you! big smile

Rose: rolls her eyes It wasn't a compliment..

Kay: Ow.. pouts

Rose: Oops... hides behind desk

Kay: Okay, I get it. I'm not talking to you anymore. sits down with back turned to Rose

Rose: Oh, come on Kay. I was just kiddin'. I'm sorry.

Kay: Lalalala (8) I can heaaaaaar you (8)

Rose: Mutters Now who's a six year old..

Kay: HEY!!

Rose: I thought you couldn't here me grins

Kay: I can't.....

Rose: Then why are you answering me? still grinning

Kay: Because.. Well... Your mean.. pouts You know, now I'm really not talking to you anymore...

Rose: Ow, come on Kay, the readers think it's funny.

Kay: No they don't.

Rose: Yes, they do.

Kay: puts her fingers in her ears Lalala!!

Rose: Oh for crying out loud... sighs Okay, well the update may take a while.. So, while you guys are waiting for us to update, read the stories of Carol and Michi (writestories315 440121) who were the ones who gave us the idea to start co-writing. Have fun and read on, while I'll try to get Kay talking to me again... sighs again that's gonna take a while..

P.S. - We're not crazy, nono, we're INSANE!!! Hihihihi :p

**A/N 5: **We found out, while writing the last part of this chapter, that we get the most work done during Math... don't ask us why, we don't know. (Kay: Um, well, maybe, because it's.. um.. you know: BORING!! – Rose: I totally agree. BTW no offence to people who actually like Math.. - Kay: Like there are any. – Rose: ..and (potential) math teachers out there. Our Math-teacher is actually a very nice guy. Kinda funny.. :p) German gets the silver medal in the 'In-which-course-do-we-write-the-most'-game..  
**A/N 6:** Kay has just found out that she's the best in writing the sex-related parts, 'cause that was the only part where her sentences actually made sense.. (Kay: Ok, that's so not true.... it was..... oh, it was actually the truth... :$ But other than that, I'm just a little, nice and -absolutely-not-dirty-and-especially-not-horny-girl.)  
**A/N 7:** We **LOVE** to get reviews.. So if you guys just push the little blue/purple button that says 'go' and leave us a little message, we will love you until... well, eternity is a big word. We will love you.. lets just leave it at that :p

**A/N 8:** Not only we haven't got a title yet, we also haven't got a beta-reader yet. (Rose: Are you up for a challenge? Do you like to work with two insane and mostly giggly girls? Then this is a job that fits you perfectly! Warning: We don't cover any potential hospital bills or shrink appointments. – Kay: Don't mind her. She reaaaaaaaaally needs to lay low on the sugar..) So, any volunteers You're welcome to e-mail us. And, yes, we do have an e-mail address. Want to know it? Check our personal profile. (It's also at the top of this page) That's another thing we do have.

oOo


	2. Begin At The Beginning

**Disclaimer:** See first chapter.  
**A/N 1:** R: Well, I've got Kay to talk to me again, so we're updating again. - K: Duhuh..You know, if you keep saying these obvious things, I'll shut up again!! - R: Sorry.. :s Well, I'll keep it short. Everyone who reviewed: Thanks! You can read our reactions down here....

_maidenpride21:_ Yes, Kay's little sister is insane (you learn to live with it) and it would fix the problem.. but would DPB be happy with it.? For the second thing: It was the first chapter, so we had to explain everything (K: Or at least most things, some things were just an outburst of Rose's insane mind - R: OH! :o, They were so not. It's all YOU!!) For the third comment: We didn't quite get what you were trying to say (was that a sentence?) but 'Netherlands' & 'sunny' in the same line... What were you thinking? :p

_anna:_ Thank you, thank you :$. En hoe kom je aan de wetenschap waar Zoetermeer ligt? (K: Je bent waarschijnlijk 1 van de 1 op de 1 miljoen mensen op de hele wereld die die kennis bevat! :p - R: Kay, volgens mij is ze gewoon een landgenootje.. - K: Oh)

_ams9799:_ Thank you, and we will, don't worry. (K: scary laugh - R: She had to get up on 0615 this morning, so she's a little insane/crazy and slightly inflammable right now. Add the fact that it's 'that-time-of-the-month' again, and.. well.. - K: Hey! That's personal.. R: Sorry..:p)

_EternalSleep:_ So now you don't have to any more :D

_KJFlygirl87:_ Okay, we'll try to cut back on the conversations, but sometimes we can't help it. R: And, uhm, sweets. The review button is always (and I mean always) at the bottom of the page 8-) (K: Don't mind her, she had a whole day of school already. - R: And we still have the rest of the week to go. - K&R: YAY!! - K: ....Why did we say 'yay'? - R: Don't know. - K: You don't know why you said what you were saying? And you say I'm insane. - R: Hey! You said it too! BTW, weren't we gonna cut back on these conversationthingies? - K: Oh, right, sorry. Next!!)

_Dana (thelonelyone):_ Wiiieeh, finally someone who appreciates our crazynessesinging! (R: Is that even a word? - K: Guess not, but I like the sound of it. And btw, is 'nutso' a word then? - R: Be nice to the reviewers. We love them, remember? - K: And you were nice to the previous one? - R: Okay, a little nice then...) We are indeed JAG fans (R: duhuh), we are in crazyland (K: NO?! Really?!), we're nice (K: OK, cut it out! - R: Ok, ok..) and we too absolutely, absolutely, absolutely, absolutely, absolutely (K: That doesn't even sound like a word anymore...) weally, weally, weally, weally like/love H/M pairing stories... And baby-deal-stories too, because they always end up H/M pairinglike. (R: See, we made up a new word again!!:p)

_Jackia:_ Your wish is our comment! And we'll try (Won't always work 'cause we have lotsa homework) to update at least once a week (on Thuesday, Wednesday or Thursday.)

K: We got them all? - R: Jup, that's it. - K: Ok, on with the story then.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Chapter 2**

_5 months, 5 days, 3 hours, 2 minutes & 11 seconds earlier...._

Thursday  
15 January 2004  
0903 Local Time  
Bullpen  
JAG Headquarters  
Falls Church, Virginia

Harm was pacing before Macs office, wondering if he should knock on the door. Two minutes ago he had witnessed a poor Petty Officer being chewed out and yelled at by Mac. So he decided to wait for the perfect moment to enter and ask his question. Only, that time hadn't come yet. Moments like this made him remember their friendship like it used to be.

'Hell, like I want it to be,' he thought. 'Or maybe even more then just friendship,' he let out a chuckle.

"Care to share your thoughts Commander? Or are you gonna stand in front of my office for the rest of the day, cracking yourself up?" he suddenly heard a stern voice behind him. He hadn't noticed Mac just came out of her office and heard him.

"I'm sorry Colonel, just lost in thoughts. But now I have your attention. Could we go over the Coön-case?"

"Not now," Mac answered. "I'm really in the mood right now."

It was just then that Harm noticed the sadness in her eyes. The expression on his face softened. Although she now had a relationship with Webb, he still cared about her.

"Mac, what's wrong?"

"Nothing Commander," she answered, her face not letting Harm know what she felt, but he could tell. Simply because he still loved her.

"About the Coön-case, do you have time this afternoon?" she continued.

For Harm this was a sign she didn't want to talk about it, so he dropped the subject.

"Yes, I have some. Just pick the time you want to go over it."

"How about 1400?"

"I'll be there, on time."

Mac looked at him, raised one eyebrow and walked back into her office, leaving Harm alone with his thoughts again.

'I wonder what's bothering her and why she doesn't want me to know,' he thought and walked to his own office.

OoOoOoO

_1402  
Bullpen_

Harm knocked at the door of Macs office. He was surprised when he didn't get the normal 'enter'.

"You're late," Mac called from her desk.

Harm walked into her office and shut the door behind him. "Mac, I know something is bothering you. It's your choice, but if you want to talk to, I'll be there for you," he started.

"Commander, there's nothing…" Mac was beginning to respond, but was interrupted by Webb storming into her office.

"Sarah, we need to talk!" he stated.

"No Clay, we don't. Now, could you please leave, I have work to do," she answered him with a stern voice. Harm moved a little uncomfortable. He didn't really want to see them fighting.

'Seeing Mac with someone else was hard, but seeing her hurt was even harder,' he thought.

It wasn't until then, Webb saw him standing in the room.

"Could you give us some privacy Rabb?" he yelled.

"No Harm, you can stay," Mac yelled back.

Harm walked towards Mac.

"I don't want you to think I'm on his side, because I'm definitely not. But I think you two have some talking to do. If you need me or when you're finished and we can work on the case I'll be in my office," he explained and walked out of the room.

In his own office, he could still hear them yelling at each other. He decided not to listen and turned to his computer screen. He still had some work to do.

OoOoOoO

About 15 minutes later, 'Mac would have told me the exact time,' he thought with a smile. Just as he was about to finish what he was doing, he heard a yell and a door slam. He ran out of his office and saw Webb on the floor with his hand at his eye.

The admiral, who came out of his office wondering what all the noise was about, saw Webb on the ground with an eye almost the size of a golf ball and Harm walking towards him with anger written al over his face.

"Commander Rabb," he barked trough the bullpen.

All heads turned his direction.

"What have you done to Mr. Webb?

"Nothing sir. As Colonel Mackenzie and I were about to go over the Coön-case, Webb marched in and I left them to talk. I heard a door slam, so I came to see if everything was okay and saw Webb on the ground."

Admiral Chegwidden understood what was going on. "Okay people, let's get back to work."

The bullpen returned to the daily activities.

The Admiral continued. "Webb, come to my office and Rabb, I think you should get an ice-pack before you go into the colonels office."

"Yes sir," Harm went to get an ice-pack and then knocked at the door of Mac's office.

"Clay, please stay out, I need time to think," came from the office with a muffled voice.

Harm took this as his cue and opened the door. Mac looked up. "Harm, is it okay to go over the case tomorrow?

Harm handed her the ice-pack. Mac was about to protest, but Harm stopped her. "I know you're a Marine, but judging by Webb's eye, you must have one bad hand."

Mac took the pack with her bad hand, causing both her and Harm to wince. He let out a chuckle at that.

"Oh, so you think this is funny," Mac snapped.

Harm realized his mistake. "No Mac, of course not. It's just… well…never mind." He decided retreating might be a good course of action and backed slowly out of Macs office, wincing at the glare she threw at him. 'Okay, maybe not the smartest decision then,' he thought and stood still. "What happened in here Mac?" he asked carefully.

"Not here Harm and not now," she sighed.

"Okay," Harm said 'Some place neutral,' he thought. "What about dinner, my place" he continued and saw Mac glare. 'Way to go Rabb, what happened to that neutral place?' he mentally kicked himself. "I'm sorry. I meant to say some place neutral, but I guess my mouth was faster then my brain." Harm quietly continued.

Mac saw the look in his eyes and realized he really didn't mean to push her into something. 'He looks kinda cute. O god, what am I thinking? I've got a boyfriend. Wait a minute, right now he isn't my boyfriend, but if I think about Harm this way and Clay and I come back together again… Okay, this is getting way to confusing,' she thought and saw Harm look at her with a look of concern. "Hey, what else is new? Don't worry about it. I'm used to it." She tried to recover with a joke. When she saw that didn't work, she tried something else. "Okay, Beltaway Burgers it is then. And now I have to get my attention back to my work commander, so dismissed."

"Um, Mac, you know you don't outrank me, do you?" Harm said.

"Yes, I do," Mac replied with a sigh. "But I really need some time to think right now, could you please leave. I promise I'll be there tonight at 1900."

Harm understood she needed some time alone and left the office. Secretly hoping tonight Mac would be a little over her fight with Webb.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**A/N 2:  
**K: Hey, Rose, did you noticed that no one volunteered to be out beta?  
R: You think their scared? There's no reason to be scared of us!  
K: Chicken!! Pwokpwokpwokpwokpwok  
R: KAY! We were gonna be nice to all the reviewers.. AND readers!  
K: Oh, right, Ok, sorry.  
R: See, 'that-time-of-the-month' thingie again.. rolls her eyes Anyway, we're very normal people (most of the month), so.. anyone.. please volunteers... beta... someone?  
K: We could make a commercial!

**_ Are you tired of all the spelling & grammar mistakes in this story?  
Do you think you can do better  
You're not a chicken (R: KAY!! Quit it!! – K: Sorry :S)  
You'll have flexible workhours (as long as you finish it before Thuesday or Wednesday.)  
Do you think you're up to the challenge, working with two insane teenage girls  
Then join the army!!.. Oh, wait, sorry.. Join our little group! (sorry, too much excitement equals crazy)_**_  
Charming-Rose-corporations-is-not-responsible-for-Kay/Rose-symptoms,-crazyness-and-any-withdraw-symptoms-after-beta-ing/reading-the-stories-they-produce.-Also,-their-insuranceplan-doesn't-cover-any-resulting-psyciartist/hospital-appointments/visits/bills._

R: You think we'll have some reactions? Any reactions?  
K: Yeah....

oOo


	3. The Breakup & ‘Friendly’ Conversations

**Disclaimer:** See first chapter.  
**A/N 1:  
**R: Wow! Our commercial worked. Five people have announced they want to beta for us!!  
K: See, I told you it would work. It was my idea, my ideas always work! I'm good!  
R: Oh, do shut up!  
K: Hmpf..  
R: Well, we thought it wouldn't be nice to just pick someone, we couldn't quite choose. So we decided to rotate the Beta-duties. :p  
K: So we just start with someone...  
R: The first one on the list :p  
K: ...for the next chapter...  
R: This one will be unbeta-ed.  
K: ...and someone else will beta chapter 4... (To Rose) Would you stop interrupting me! It's very annoying! And what do you mean, unbeta-ed. We both re-read it twice...  
R: Never mind. rolls eyes  
K: Owkey... Anyway, on with the reviews

_joanoa:_ Well, here's the new chapter, and, yes, the possibilities are endless... We're still trying to figure out how to get to chapter one :p  
We don't get your question btw: What takes a month? - K: Do you know what takes a month? - R: No, do you? - K: No, do you think she knows? - R: I think she does, otherwise she wouldn't have asked the question. Do you think she wants to explain? - K: Hope so, 'cause else we're never able to answer that question.

_Jackia:_ Thank you blush (K: And that also doesn't sound like a word or something that looks like a word anymore when it's written so many times. (R: She meant the 'LOLOLOLOLO etc.'part..))

_SarahNROTC:_ R:- WHAHAHAHA, told you so, told you so. :D:P – K: Hmpf... (R: Sorry, it might help if I explain what happened earlier... Before we posted this chapter I was re-reading it and came across the point where Harm says "Um, Mac, you know you don't outrank me, do you?". So I said to Kay "She does outrank him, 'cause she was promoted a couple of months earlier etc..." Kay said: "Never mind, leave it the way it is. It looks nice this way and I don't want to change it again. Besides, who will notice... and if anyone notices they won't say anything because they'll think I'm vewy vewy vewy cute/sweet/nice etc." So I told her that if anyone told us that it was wrong, it would be all her fault. So, you said something about it, so it's all her fault :p Nananana!!!)  
K: One more thing, who makes these stupidety-ing rules? I mean, come ooooooooooooon. What if Harm is promoted now, 4 months earlier then Mac, and then when they are both promoted, does Mac still outrank him? Or if.... - R: Okay, they get it, you get it, I get it, drop it  
R & K: Thanks for the review BTW...

_laura carr:_ thank you! (R: Isn't that a bit short? K: Suppose it is, but short review, so short answer, it's logic. - R: Your logic. - K: It's so not. - R: Anyone disagrees (accept for Kay) No? Going once, going twice... sold. See, now we have a really long answer for a short review :p)

_Punk-Rose:_ K: Thanks for the review, we love it too. And who said we were crazy? - R: We did... - K: No, we said we were/are insane. Not crazy. - R: What's the difference...? - K: I don't know.... it's just different..  
About the beta-ing: read **A/N 1**.

_Abigaile:_ R: Thank you. We know :p - K: Wow, what did you just say? I think someone has to get her ego under control, ego-alert, ego-alert, ego-alert!!!!! – R: Heeeeeeeeeeej!!! :.. hmpf.

_BrendaA7:_ K: wow, another one, my commercial-idea was great. - R: Who has to watch her ego now? - K: Okay, I'm sowwy. - R: About the beta-ing read **A/N 1**.

_maidenpride21:_ Oooooooooooooooohw. Did you mean thaaaaaat... Why didn't you just say sow... (K: BTW: nofair, you have the sun, and maybe it's gonna rain on our New Years Eve.. :S - R: It didn't, at the end. But that doesn't matters.)  
R: Shippyness in the episode. I think that 'The Four Percent Solution' had a lot of Shippyness in it. Don't you say, Kay? - K: Yes, I weally, weally, weally liked it, and CB played weally, weally, weally good. - R: Yeah, she did.. Well, we have decided that if Harm & Mac won't/don't get (into) a relationship no, we are personally gonna strangle DPB & his writers. :p (6) - K: Well, not really strangle, but at least 'do bodily harm to'. If we strangle them, there won't be anymore episodes. - R: There _will_ be more episodes, 'cause we and aaaaaaaall the other... – K: Shippers-writers-people-thingies-somethings, you know... - R: Are gonna write them. - R & K: WOEHAHAHAHA (and more of that evil-laughter-stuff.. :p) - R: OK, we really have to cut back on the chocolate & caffeine.. K: Since when do you drink coffee? – R: I don't, but you do.. - K: I do? looks at the almost empty coffee mug Oh, right, I do. – R: Let's just continue with the rest of the responses, shall we..  
_  
willowph:_ R:We... - K: looks very threatening - R: thank you :d.. And again, read **A/N 1**.

_Lila:_ R: Uhm.. 'Honey' at the top of this page (and the one before that, and the one before that) you can find _exactly_ when we started writing this story... 8-) Besides, we put that little thing at the bottom of every page. – K: Remember the previous chapter and the thing about being nice to the reviewers? – R: ....oh yeah... sowwy... :$ - K: Okay, next part of this review.. Wow, someone who likes us! - R: "Us?" - K: Yes, the conversations is us, aren't they? (That wasn't a sentence :p) - R: Never mind, okay, let's go to the next part.  
And (AGAIN), about the beta-ing, see **A/N 1.**

_starryeyes10:_ R: We knooooooooo – K: Ahum.. – R: Thank you for this short but marvellous review. K: glares - R: Lalala :# looks verrrrry innocent.

_Kellix:_ R & K: Hi Kell!!!! We weaaaaaaaaally love each other.. and we're veeeeeeeeeewy innocent.. :p  
En over Kooymans.. DENK NIET ZO... Wie is hier nou horny :p (vunzige viespeuk:p)

**A/N 2:  
**R: Ok. So we know we said we we're gonna try to update at least once a WEEK..  
K: Yeah, we did.  
R: ..but what we meant was: We are gonna try to update at least once in every TWO weeks..  
K: Yeah, we do.  
R: 'Cause we need some time for our Beta's to read the chapter, and some time for our homework would be nice to...  
K: Ahum ahum...  
R: HEY! Who is interrupting who now!  
K: Sorry...  
R: Anyway, this week in didn't counted, because it was Christmas and New Years eve and stuff and we didn't have school (K: YAY!!) so we hadn't have a free period on Tuesday and we couldn't answer the reviews. At the end we used the Audio function on MSN to solve that problem. (K: Don't you just love MSN (K)) Anyway, chapter 4 is almost completely typed out and we're almost finished writing chapter 5. So expect another update in two weeks :p  
K: Okay, think we got it all. Do we have more things to say?  
R: I don't think so... looks at 'to-do-list' Nope! We're finished!  
K: Ok, on with the story then...

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Chapter 3: The Break-up & 'Friendly' Conversations.**

_1905 Local Time  
Beltaway Burgers  
Washington DC_

It was 1905 and Mac was late. 'She's never late,' Harm thought. 'I hope nothing happened. Otherwise I'll kill Webb.'

Just that moment Mac walked through the door. Seeing her face made him want to get up and take her in his arm, but he resisted the urge.

Mac sat down facing him and sighed. "Have you ordered already?" she asked.

"No, I didn't. Do you want to order now?"

"Yes, I'm starved," was her response.

"Okay, I guess I could count on that, taking a marine to dinner." Harm answered with a grin. He stood up and went to the counter to order their food.

When he came back, with a burger for Mac and a salad for himself, he tried to start a conversation.

"So, Webb was okay with me taking you to dinner?" He asked casually. 'Oh, Rabb, you did it again. When do you learn to think before you open your mouth?! Open mouth insert foot.' He thought.

To his surprise, Mac answered without any trace of emotion. "Webb doesn't have anything to say anymore."

Harm felt his mouth drop open. "You broke up?!" He asked, again without thinking.

"Yes Harm, we did. Could you pick up your jaw now please. You realize we're sitting almost next to the door? People walk in and out, they might trip over it," she answered, her voice dripping with sarcasm

"Oops," was the only thing he could say. "I'm sorry Mac," he continued.

"Don't be. It had to happen someday."

"Does it have anything to do with the, uhm.. passage of words you had today?"

"Boy, do you have a talent for understatements," Mac commented dryly.

"Oh, okay." Harm decided to drop the subject since she didn't responded that much. "So, how is it going with your cases?" He asked.

"What, you're not even gonna ask?" Mac said slightly surprised.

'Okay Rabb, can you do _anything_ right today?' he thought. "Do you want me to?"

"I don't know."

Harm looked at her confused. "Do I have to ask then?"

Mac shot him a glare that made him wince.

'Guess I _can't_ do anything right then,' he thought. "If you want to talk, I'll listen," he decided to try.

"It was everything," Mac started.

'Wow, it looks like I finally did something right,' Harm thought, as he continued to listen.

"It started two days ago. Clay came in and announced he was going away for a month and everything else was classified. A month, a whole month. I asked some questions, but he said he couldn't answer them and everything would become clear when he came back. _If_ he came back, I thought. So I said that and made clear I didn't like it at all. Then his phone rang. It was Kershaw, Webb wasn't going on his mission after all." Mac sighed, took a bite her burger and remained silent.

"So that's it?

"Not by a long shot. Yesterday, I uhm.." she hesitated.

"Yes?" Harm insisted.

"It's kinda awkward telling you this."

"Oh, come on Mac, it can be any worse then.. the thing I told you about when we were at, you know, and we were doing, you know." Harm looked a little uncomfortable

"Oh, you mean 'the thing'."

"Yeah."

"Okay, if you must know, yesterday I was late."

"Late for what?" Harm said utterly confused.

"Okay Rabb, now you're really acting blond. I was _late_. I'm never late, my.. period is always on time." She said, and saw that he understood.

"Wow, I take it back. It is more awkward. So.. you're pregnant?"

"I really don't hope so."

"I thought that was what you wanted. A good job, a great husband and lots of comfortable shoes, and then a couple of kids."

"Yeah, well, as long as I don't have the great husband, the kids are not an options. Besides Webb told me he didn't want more than one child. And certainly not now. He wants his _career_ to go first!" Mac finished the conversation. Both were silent again.

"Why don't we eat the rest of our dinner and go take a walk trough a park." Harm suggested.

"I'd like that." Mac answered.

OoOoOoO

_2020 Local Time  
West Potomac Park  
_  
When the finished dinner they drove to the West Potomac Park. Mac allowed Harm to put his arm round her shoulders and together they walked in the direction of the lake. Mac was eating an ice-cream.

'It's winter and she insists on getting an ice-cream,' Harm chuckled, lost in thought. 'That's the Mac I know.'

They didn't say anything, both lost in their own thoughts, 'till Harm broke the silence.

"Mac, I've been thinking." He started.

"Wow, you do that once in a while?" she teased.

"Mac, I'm serious, please let me finish." He took a deep breath. "If you are indeed pregnant, and you're really trough with Webb, I'll take care of you." He saw the look on her face. "Ok, don't give me that 'I'm a Marine' thing."

"Harm, I'm not even sure myself yet." Mac answered, touched.

"I know that, but I don't care. If you're really pregnant I'm not gonna let you go through it all alone. I've been a lousy friend lately and I'm gonna make up for it."

"You're too sweet" Mac said, with tears in her eyes.

"Is it okay to be friends again then?" Harm asked hesitating.

"Yeah, it is. I really want us to be friends again. I really want that." Mac answered. Then she shivered.

"See, that's the cause of that ice-cream you ate." Harm teased and began to take of his coat, to give it to Mac.

"It's okay Harm, I'm not cold." She protested.

"You know Mac, you're a lousy liar."

"Okay, so it's cold. You don't have to give me your coat."

"Well okay, but at least let me drive you home. We have to go anyway, 'cause we have to go to work tomorrow. Me, personally, would like to get a couple of hours sleep.

Mac agreed and they walked to Mac's car. "Wait, what about _your_ car?" Mac realised then.

"Oh, right, um... I know, I'll drive right behind you." Harm said and quickly continued when he saw Mac open her mouth to protest. "Don't argue with me. I just want to make sure you get home safely. No shh," he said when Mac tried to say something again. "Just get into your car."

"Okay, okay, I'm going." Mac said slightly annoyed, but deep down, she kinda liked Harm's protectiveness.

When they came to Mac's apartment Harm walked Mac to her door.

"I'll see you tomorrow at work and thank you for being my friend Harm, I really appreciated it," she said while she walked into her apartment.

"I had a great time Mac. Lock your door okay?"

"Yes dad," Mac joked and she slowly closed her door. 'I had a really fantastic time too Harm,' she thought, while hearing him walk away.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**A/N 3:** We don't know what kind of restaurant Beltaway Burgers is (In fact, we're not even sure if it really exists.) But just pretend it's like a Mac Donalds, you know, like a fast-food thingie.

**A/N 4:** We have no idea how Washington DC is constructed, so we just found a map on the internet and just picked a park we could find...

oOo

Uploaded on 03-01-2005  
© Charming Roses Corporations


	4. The Mission, Pt 1

**Disclaimer:** See first chapter.

**Review Responses:**  
_Starryeyes10:_ Thanks! (R: didn't this author review once before? K: Think so. Wasn't it something like 'great story'? R: Yes it was, thanks again for the marvellous long review. :p)

_Abigaile:_ Yay! Now you can read more. (Sorry for the long waiting) And now we have to disappoint you. But you can read about it in the chapter itself. About the park: Some people just make one up, we use internet + a map. (K: Why doint it the easy way if you can do it the hard way? R: Are we normal? R+K: Yeaas…)

_L'ilmissnitpick:_ R: Kay! You made her confused! K: I did not! She said it herself, it's not our fault. R: Whookay, but still. It was your fault the issue even came up… Anyway, didn't we already explain the whole 'five-months-earlier-thingie in chap.3? K: Yes we did and btw, Hey! R: What hey? K: It's still not my fault. R: It so is… K: It's not, you're making me cry. Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh weeeeheeeeeheeeeeh R: Whow, whow, whow so-rry… shhhh… okay, Quit it! K: Hmpf. You really need to be sorry, 'cause you made me cry in front of all our readers. R: Okay, okay, I'm sorry, anyway… K: You're getting annoying with the anyways. R: Word of the day: Anyway :P K: Seriously 8-) R: Whokay, I'll quit it, Anyway… K: Grrrrrr… R: Sorry (A) we're getting way of topic btw… K: So just say the last sentence and we're done. R: The-TV-times-is-just-strange. K: Now, was that so hard? Anyway… everything about the ranks etc. can be found at our homepage (as soon as Rose puts it up :P)

_JAGJenni:_ Just for you we placed all our non-important A/N's at the bottom. Aren't we just lovely. R: Thanks for the review. K:… R: Kay! Thank her for the review. K: She was the one who said no more A/N, so also no more thanks. R: What did we talk about… nice… K: I'm not nice, I'm brainless remember? I like the A/N so hmpf… R: She'll thank you next time. She's just a little agitated, 'cause she ran out of coffee at the beginning of the previous week : Poor me…

_Maidenpride:_ R: Kay's being mean to me:( … shut up and write… kreng… hmpf. K: Sorry, it was just so funny, the pen she tried to write with didn't work, until suddenly it decided 'Hey, I know where I do want to write. On her arm!' and she was screaming and saying 'stupid pen'. It was great! O, sorry : R: Hmpf… K: Ahum, great, so now I have to respond. Uhm… Rain is good, really, it makes things grow. R: Do I want to know what you were thinking about at the word grow? K: Weren't you the one who said I was the one with the, how did you put it? Dirty mind? R: I think the right word was Kay-mode. I have my moments. K: Okay, next thing, you're so funny, but just read on. (R: You'd really think we'd let Clay have a child? With Mac? Get real!) K: Rose, shut up. Sheez, when you're cranky, you're really cranky. R: Hmpf… Hey! But you were the one who was sacho in the previous reviews. K: Jup, but in between I took the opportunity to make a cup of coffee. And about the slow updating: You're right, we do write twice as much for school, because two people means twice as much homework. Also twice as many hobbies, twice as many whining family members, twice as many computers which freak, flip and crash all the time and… taking a deep breath (K: You think we made a point? R: Yeah, I suppose :P)

_Anna:_ Thank you, we will. Sorry to disappoint you for the long waiting tough.

_Joanoa:_ Oew, wouldn't you like to know…:P That's what ya mean, owkey, can happen. (K: So it wasn't my fault, finally something that wasn't my fault, seeeeeeeeee! R: Shut up 8-)) As for the plan, we're gonna have quite some detours :P Woehoe…:P

Kellix: First of all: The first two math lessons were cancelled because the teacher's dad died (you already knew that) and the lessons after that we wrote a little, but we kinda needed to pay attention and during the next lesson, which starts in two minutes, Kay has to go to the dentist. Not a really good trackrecord… But, we're writing a lot during other lessons.  
Secondly: You want more, you got more:P  
Third: About the pregnant thing (which you can't spell btw) Just read the chapter to find out (A)

**A/N 1:** Okay let's start with saying SORRY! We really didn't want to keep you waiting that long, but then we had (literally translated) school exams. You know, those days in the physical education-hall with your whole year, making test. So next chapter will be sooner.  
Secondly: Thank you so very much all our beta's (okay, the ones who actually beta-ed this time) you did a great job, making this chapter readable. A big applause please for them.  
Further A/N's can be found at the bottom, so on with the story.

**A/N 2:** Okay, this is for al our BETA's: 1,2,3: THANK YOU! _hugs_. And, btw, about the cuwl/cool thing; we knew it was 'cool', but 'cuwl' sort of a teenage speak.. So, we left it like this. Understandable?

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Chapter 4: The Mission, Pt. 1**

_Friday  
16 January 2004  
0610 Local time  
2812 M Street  
Appartment 3: Jen Mattie's appartment  
North of Union Station  
Washington D.C._

Mattie woke up by the sound of someone knocking on the door. She slowly opened her eyes, hearing Jen talk to Harm.

'Wait,' she thought. 'What time is it? Because if Harm is here, I'm gonna be late.' She looked at her alarm clock. 'I'm not running late, Harm is actually early. Wow!'

Her thoughts were interrupted by Harm knocking on the door of her bedroom.

"Mattie, are you awake?"

"Yeah, I am now and why are you here?"

"Good morning to you too sunshine," was Harm's only response.

"You can come in, I'm decent Harm."

Harm opened the door.

"Because you're never on time as long as I've known you."

"I didn't ask you anything," Harm said stunned.

"No, but I saw your face and I knew you were going to ask something like: 'Why do you think I'm always late?' So I decided to answer first."

Harm sighed. "You know, you're too smart for your own good."

"Yeah, heard that many times before. By the way, where were you last night? You weren't home when I went to say good night."

"Yes, I know. After dinner, Mac and I went for a stroll in the park. But I came here to ask you something else actually," Harm changed the subject. "Do you and Jen want to come and have breakfast with me?"

"You even made breakfast? Wow, for someone who lives with Mr. Webb , Mac does have a good influence on you."

"Um… she isn't really with Webb anymore."

Mattie looked at him 'HUH' written all over her face.

"They broke up."

"YES!"

"Mattie, what did you do that for?"

Mattie realised she said it out loud. "O, sorry, it's just… I um… right, you know."

Harm decided to drop the subject. "Okay, get ready and I'll see you in 15 minutes?"

"Could it be 20 or 25 too?"

Harm sighed again.

"Harm, I'm a teenager."

"Right, see you in 25 minutes."

OoOoOo

_0632 Local time  
2812 M Street  
Appartment 4: Harm's Appartment (In other words, just down the hall)  
North of Union Station  
Washington D.C.  
_  
"Harm, where are you?" Mattie called while walking into the apartment.

"In the bedroom. I'm coming!" was the answer.

Mattie walked to the 'kitchen'. "Wow, this is cuwl, you made an entire breakfast!"

"You thought I couldn't do that?"

"Yes, I thought you could, but you never did, because you're always late."

"Are you going to remind me of that fact like, I don't know, all the time now?" Harms asked semi-serious.

"No, more like, I don't know, always and forever," Mattie teased back.

"O, just great," Harm mocked.

At that point Jen walked in.

"Mattie, please don't tick the commander off. We don't like to have an annoyed commander at work, because when he is pissed off, he's known to chew out anyone who comes in his office…"

"Jen, just for the record, you're supposed to be on my side here," Harm interrupted her ramble.

"Oh, sorry sir."

"It's okay Jen and how many times do I have to say, it's Harm when we're not at work? Now, let's eat breakfast," Harm concluded

OoOoOo

_0802 Local Time  
Parking lot  
JAG Headquarters  
Falls Church, Virginia _

Harm got out of his car just as Mac parked next to him.

"Wow commander, you're early," she said.

"Why does everyone have to mention it?" he asked.

"Because you're never early. But Harm, I have to tell you something," Mac responded, while they walked into the bullpen.

"Is something wrong?" Harm asked concerned.

"No, nothing really, I just wanted to thank you for the wonderful evening yesterday and I wanted to ask if you wanted to come over on Saturday."

"Sure I would, why if I may ask."

They walked into the bullpen.

"Not here, come into my office for a moment," she answered.

Harm followed Mac into her office.

"Webb is coming to get his stuff out of my apartment. I don't want to be alone when he comes. I know it's a lo to ask, remembering we're just at being friends again and the way I treated you, not being your friend and it's okay if you don't want to, but…"

"Mac," Harm interrupted her. 'Are all women in the rambling-mood today or what?' He thought. "you don't have to explain and certainly not in that way, since you begin to turn blue because of a lack of oxygen. I'd like to come, but I think Mattie would like to spend some time with you as well. So, can she come to?"

"Of course she can. We could do a lot of things you don't like."

Harm frowned, causing Mac to chuckle.

"Just pick your time, we'll be there," Harm responded.

"Okay, I'll let you know by the end of the day," Mac answered.

Harm took this as his cue and left for his own office. Halfway he turned around and went for Mac's office again.

"Mac, about the Coön-case…"

"O God, I totally forgot. What If I go through this paperwork first, then I'll come to your office and we'll go over it," Mac suggested.

"Okay, on one condition. When you come, you'll also have a time for us to come over," Harm teased.

"I will, now get out. Some people actually have got work to do.

Harm walked to his own office again, this time he was about to open the door, when he was interrupted.

"Unca Harm!" He heard and turned around, almost knocked over by little AJ who launched himself at Harm.

"Wow buddy, what are you doing here?" Harm asked surprised.

Right then Harriët walked into the bullpen, a maxicosy in her left hand and her briefcase in the other. "O, I'm sorry sir, but day-care is closed, because there was a small fire last night and they forgot to call us," she said out of breath.

"It's okay Harriët. I don't mind spending some time with my godson."

"Okay sir, do you mind watching AJ, while I go ask the admiral if I could get the day off. I'll take Jimmy with me."

"I don't mind at all. Oh and Harriët, if you can't have the day off, I'll be happy to watch the little man. This morning I've only got some paperwork to do and in the afternoon I have to go over the Coön-case with the colonel, but I think she won't mind if little AJ will be there too," Harm answered and saw Harriëts look of stress slightly disappear.

"Thank you sir," she responded.

"No problem," Harm said and opened his office door. 'Maybe,' he thought. 'I could make it into my office this time.' And he made it into his office without being interrupted.

"So little man," he said to little AJ. "Why don't you go play here, while I get some work done."

He opened the backpack that AJ had with him and took out the colouring-book and crayons. "Do you want to do this?" He asked.

AJ nodded. "I want to colour a drawing for Auntie Mac," he answered.

"Okay, you colour and I work. Do we have a deal?"

"Okay," AJ answered and concentrated on his drawing.

Harm draw his attention to his stock of paperwork, which was almost as high as his desk. He only was interrupted by Harriët, coming to tell him, she got to go home, as soon as she had all her work done.

'Seems someone wants me to finish all this paperwork,' he thought and concentrated at his work again.

OoOoOo

"Unca Ha-a-arm," AJ whined for the third time, snapping Harm out of his concentration.

"What is it buddy?"

"I'm finished and I called you three times," he answered with a pout, sticking five fingers in the air.

"O, I'm very sorry, I guess I was so busy I didn't hear you. Do you want to colour another one?"

"No, I want to bring this one to Auntie Mac," was the simple answer.

"Okay, let's go to her office and give it to her," Harm responded and lifted the little boy high in the air.

"Unca Harm, put me down," he shrieked.

"No," Harm said and placed AJ on his hip. "I'll take you to our lovely Madame Mackenzie."

AJ looked confused. "I want to go to Auntie Mac."

Harm chuckled. "Okay, I'll take you to her office sir little AJ," he said, causing AJ to chuckle this time.

"Unca Harm, you're funny."

"Well thank you. Let's go now," he responded with a huge grin on his face and they walked (okay, Harm walked) to Macs office.

In front of her office Harm saw the petty officer that Mac chewed out yesterday. He clearly doubted when, or more if to knock on the door.

"Petty Officer," he said as he stood almost behind him.

"Yes sir."

"Do I have to order you to knock on that door?"

The petty officer shook his head and knocked on the door.

"Enter," was heard from inside and the P.O. hesitated again.

"She really isn't as bad as you think she is," Harm said and walked trough the door, signing the P.O. to follow him. "Colonel, there are two people to see you," he said to Mac, causing her to look up.

"Auntie Mac, I have a drawing for you," little AJ yelled.

"Really?" Mac said with a twinkle in her eyes.

'She is good with children,' Harm thought. 'God, I hope she'll once have a few of her own. And I hope it'll be with me.' His thoughts were interrupted by Mac lifting little AJ of his hip.

"Auntie Mac, can I stay with you now for a while?" He asked.

"Of course you can," Mac answered.

"Uh… Mac, what about the P.O.?" Harm responded.

"Ow right, that's okay, if little AJ here doesn't mind playing quiet for a little while. Do you AJ?"

"No it's okay. I'll make a drawing for Unca Harm," he answered, letting Mac go from his very tight hug.

'Wow that kid is strong,' she thought. "Thank you commander for bringing little AJ here. If you'll excuse me now, I have to talk to P.O. Eryn for a moment."

Harm left the office and went to his own. 'Competing with the stack of evil case files,' he sighed.

OoOoOo

"Auntie Ma-a-ac," AJ called for the third time again. 'Do I have to call three times for every adult?' He thought, when Mac turned her attention to him. 'Finally,' he thought. "Auntie Mac, I want to bring my drawing to Unca Harm," he said.

"Okay, two minutes sweetie," Mac answered.

So two minutes later (okay, maybe five) they went to Harms office. Mac knocked on the door, Harm answered and little AJ thought ' I've done this before today, haven't I?' while they walked into Harms office.

Harriët observed the whole occurrence from her desk, a plan developing in the back of her mind.

OoOoOo

This plan of hers was developed slightly more, when suddenly Mattie stood in front of her desk.

"Hi, what are you doing here?"

"Well, the teacher of my last class wasn't present, so we got to go home early. I decided to stop by and ask Harm what kind of groceries we need. Do you know if he is in his office?"

"Actually, he's in the colonels office going over a case,"

"He's with Mac again?"

Harriëts eyes started twinkling. "Why would you say that?" she asked.

"Well last night they went for dinner and he wasn't home yet when I went to bed."

"Oh, I see, do you think that's the reason they've been going to each others office the whole day?" She asked with a grin, knowing very well little AJ had something to do with that.

"That would be so cuwl," Mattie sighed.

"But Webb is the one to spoil the fun," Harriët responded.

"Not anymore," Mattie answered.

"What do you mean?" Harriët asked stunned.

"They broke up. Harm told me this morning," Mattie explained.

"They did? That's so great. Maybe the commander and her finally see now they're meant to be together... and please tell me I didn't just said that out loud," Harriët rambled on.

"Harriët, it's okay. I won't tell Harm or Mac about the little happy dance you just did," Mattie assured her. "You think I could go into the office? Or should I wait?"

"No, I think you can go in. Oh, have you got something to do tomorrow?" Harriët asked with a grin.  
"Not really, why?"

"Because I think the Commander and Colonel deserve a quiet day together," Harriët answered and explained her plan.

"That's great! Mattie exclaimed. "Count me in." And she went to Macs office.

"Enter," Mac called form her desk. Mattie peeked in the office.

"Hi Harm, I was just wondering, Harm if we needed any groceries?"

"Not that I can think of. Oh, but Mattie, keep tomorrow free okay?"

"Um… can't, I have a deal with Harriët to watch AJ and Jimmy."

"And Harriët can't find someone else?" Harm asked.

"No, that's why she asked me," Mattie said and thought 'Why does he have to be so difficult. He can go. Man!'

Harm turned to Mac. "Do you still want me to come, even if she isn't coming with me?" He asked.

Matties mouth dropped open. 'God, is he insane! She loves him, he loves her, they have the time to be together and he asks if it's okay! I really don't get those two.'

Luckily for Mattie Macs brain did function. "Harm, I really want someone with me who I can trust."

'Thank you God,' Mattie thought. "So, I'm going home, I'll see you later Harm and sorry I can't come Mac, some other time maybe?" she said and turned to the door.

"So what time do I have to be there by the way?" she heard Harm ask while she closed the door. When she walked to the elevator, she winked at Harriët. 'Mission accomplished,' she thought.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

A/N 3: We have no idea what appartment really is Jen Mattie's, so we just threw a dice :p  
A/N 4 Op verzoek van Kellix zal dit verhaal binnenkort toch weer wat meer kay-buiïge invloeden gaan vertonen (M.a.w. meer R-rated trekjes) hopen we.. (nja, we…)  
K: For the non-dutchies around here, it means I'm gonna have more influence. Wiehoe!  
R: Oh god, _groans..._

oOo

Uploaded on 10-02-2005  
© Charming Roses Corporations


	5. The ‘Field’ failed mission

**A/N 1:**Beta's: Thanks!  
**Disclaimer:** Still not ours.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Chapter 5 The 'Field' (/failed) mission**

_Saturday  
__17 January 2004_  
_1104 local time  
Macs apartment  
Georgetown  
Washington D.C.  
_  
Harm parked his car and rushed to Macs' door.

'Only five minutes late,' he thought and knocked.

Mac opened the door. "Why am I not surprised," she greeted, while opening the door.

'Okay, not a good start,' he thought and nervously pulled a single rose from behind his back.

Mac looked at him 'HUH' written all over her face. "What is behind this Harm?" she asked surprised.

"Well… it's just… uhm… I…" Harm managed to produce, before he ended up mumbling.

"Harm, I promise, I won't bite, you can tell me. See, my mouth is closed," Mac teased, causing Harm to turn seven more shades of red. "Oh my, Harm you're almost as red as the rose," she couldn't resist.

"Okay, we'rejustbacktofriendsagainsoabouquetwastomuchbutIwantedtogiveyouarosesoIboughtyouoneroseinstead." Harm answered in rapid tempo. (Translation: we're-just-back-to-friends-again-so-a-bouquet-was-to-much-but-I-wanted-to-give-you-a-rose-so-I-bought-you-one-rose-instead.)

"Uhm, Harm, very sweet, but don't forget to breath. And by the way, come in," Mac responded.

Harm didn't react.

"Harm… are you scared of me? I promise, I won't act like I just did. I'm just a little nervous about Clayton coming to get his stuff," Mac explained.

"O, sorry, I didn't realise you were waiting for me to come in," Harm teased her this time and walked in. He stood in the living-room and turned around.

"Mac, I'm sorry…" He began, stopping when Mac started at the same time with "Harm, I just want to say…" and they both laughed.

Harm calmed down first, so he said "Ladies first."

"Okay, I just want to say that I shouldn't have teased you like that. It wasn't fair to you. You tried real hard to be nice. I'm sorry," she replied seriously.

"Okay and I wanted to say thank you for inviting me over and giving me a second chance," Harm said.

Then there was silence and silence and… more silence as they both looked at each other, waiting for the other to start again.

'Right,' Harm thought. 'Another awkward moment and I just don't know what to say.'

Mac was thinking almost the same when the doorbell rang.

'Saved by the bell,' she thought with a sigh. She opened the door. 'Saved by… Webb. O God, did I just imply I was happy to see Clayton at my doorstep? I must be going insane. I'm going to be sick.'

But she plastered on a smile and simply said. "Clay, you're early."

"Sarah I was wondering if we could talk," he started, but stopped when he saw Harm standing, the rose still in his hand. "What is he doing here? We broke up and you run straight into his… arms," he almost yelled.

He grabbed the rose out off Harms' hand and threw it onto the ground. It started to play 'twinkle, twinkle, little star.'

"What the hell is this?" Webb yelled, about to explode.

"Clayton," Mac tried to say in a neutral voice. "Maybe you could take your things to your car," she said, pointing at the box in front of the door.

Webb, who finally got the point, picked up the boxes, turned to the door and walked out.

Harm and Mac looked at the closing door, turned to look at each other and burst out in laughter.

"You saw…" Mac tried talk, but burst out in laughter again when she saw Harms face, him trying to look serious.

It took them almost ten minutes to figure out that maybe it would help to switch the singing rose off. By surprise, it worked and after eleven minutes they calmed down.

"So," Mac said to get Harms attention. "Webb was early. Do you want to do anything or do you want to go home?" She asked.

"I'd like to do something, but one thing: did you see the look on his face?" He answered.

They both tried to hold back their laughter, but failed miserably.

"So, what do you want to do?" Harm said when he finally got himself under control.

"I'm hungry. It's 1152 already and I haven't had anything to eat since breakfast," Mac answered.

"This is definitely my turn to say 'Why am I not surprised.' Let's go to that new restaurant at the mall. I'll buy," Harm suggested.

"You know I can't refuse food. Especially not if someone else is buying…" Mac teased. "So let me get my things and we're gone."

OoOoOoOoO

_1144 local time  
Mall  
Washington D.C.**  
**_  
They walked to their table and ordered their drinks.

"Mac, why did it take you so long to get ready? I thought Marines were supposed to be ready in a flash," Harm teased her.

Her eyes darkened.

"I'll tell you later. Let's eat first," she answered.

They ate talking about nothing and everything. For the first in a long time they just enjoyed each others company. After lunch Mac suggested to walk through the mall a little, before going home. They walked a while and then Mac started a conversation.

"Uhm Harm… the reason why you had to wait so long, was because I had a test lying in my bathroom," she said blushing slightly.

Harm knew what she was talking about and decided not to push her.

Mac started to walk slower until Harm stopped her by taking her arms and turning her in front of him, so he could look her in the eyes.

"Mac, you can trust me . I won't judge you," Harm said in a soft voice.

"Harm, I'm not," she replied.

There was a little silence between them, broken by Harm when he took Mac in his arms.

"I'm sorry. I know how much you want to be a mom," he said, comforting her.

"It's okay," she responded softly. "Webb wasn't the one I wanted to be the father of my child anyway," she said.

Harm blinked. 'Did she just say what I think she said?' He thought. 'Down boy, she probably didn't mean what I thought she meant… Okay, this trail of thoughts is getting confusing.'

He shook his head, to get rid of his confusion and saw two familiar women in the corner of his eye.

"Uhm… Mac, don't look right away, but I think we've been set up," he said motioning to the two women.

Mac looked cautious over his shoulder.

"Mattie and Harriet!" She exclaimed. "But Mattie said she had to watch the kids… Didn't she?" She frowned.

"Yeah, I was thinking the same," Harm responded.

"Let's go and see if they are having fun," Mac said with a twinkle in her eyes.

They went to the store Mattie and Harriet were in front of. Mac was about to say something, but Harm motioned her to be quiet.

"Follow my lead," he whispered and took her by the hand.

"Do you have to be in this shop too?" He asked.

"I don't know yet," she answered trying to hold back her laughter. "Can't hurt to look either," she continued as they walked past Mattie and Harriet.

"O, hi Mattie, Harriet," Harm greeted the couple and they went into the store, leaving a very confused Mattie and Harriet behind.

"You think they forgot I'm supposed to baby-sit your kids, so you can spend some time with Bud?" Mattie asked when Mac and Harm were in the shop.

"I don't think they did," Harriet answered. "I think they caught us. Because if I were spending time with Bud, I wouldn't be here and you wouldn't, because you had to watch the kids. Like you used as an excuse," she rambled on.

"Great," Mattie muttered. "Let's go to the ice-cream-bar. Right now I need some to get into the I'm-happy-'cause-I'm-shopping-mood again," Mattie suggested.

"Good idea," Harriet answered and they got to the other side of the mall.

OoOoOoOoO

_Meanwhile inside the store…_

"You think they got the hint?" Harm asked with a huge grin.

"Yes, I think they did. Didn't you see that look on their faces?" Mac answered, causing them to break in hilarious laughter, like earlier that day.

When Mac finally got her breath back, she became aware of the surroundings and said to Harm.

"You realize we're standing her laughing like we're crazy in the middle of a drugstore?"

Harm also noticed the people looking at them like they were completely insane.

"Uhm… right," he responded before guiding Mac out of the store.

OoOoOoOoO

_1442 local time  
Mac's apartment  
Georgetown  
Washington D.C.**  
**_  
"That was fun," Mac said, while opening the door, still laughing.

In the car they'd broke into laughter time and time again. Once Mac got it under control, Harm started again and the other way around.

"Yes it was," Harm replied, trying to get a serious look on his face. "But ehm… why are we laughing again?" He made the mistake of asking.

Mac tried to suppress a grin.

"The look…" was all she could manage before laughing again.

It took them almost 20 minutes, two cups of coffee and various almost-choking's, to both be 'normal' again.

"Or anything that looked like normal," Harm mentioned.

"So you're implying we're not normal and therefore, that I'm not normal," Mac concluded. "Me, the most normal person on earth?" She added, since she saw the look on Harms face, knowing he couldn't resist making a comment.

'So let him,' she thought. 'I'd like to take the chance and find out what's going to happen.

"Mac, I know nobody on earth who is more… what do I say? I know nobody on earth and in the air who is more… not-normal then you are," he teased.

"Yes, I guess you'd know that. And by the way, that wasn't a sentence," she replied with a fake mock.

"Yes, I know and by the way, we're acting like teenagers," he said, serious at his last comment and looked at his watch.

"Maybe it's time I go now. I think Mattie and Harriet are finished shopping by now," Harm chuckled.

"No, don't start again," Mac warned him.

"Okay, I won't. You're going to be okay?" He asked, while he walked to the door.

"Yes dad. You're not going mushy on me, are you commander?" She teased.

"I wouldn't dare colonel," he replied, flashing her his flyboy smile.  
'Jeez, he doesn't know what he's doing to me,' Mac thought, getting weak in the knees.

"Hey Mac, you okay?" Harm asked, when she seemed to space out.

"Huh… What? O yeah, I'm great. Sheez, you are getting mushy," Mac responded, glad she could tease him after her slip up.

"I'm not! But before we're going into that again. I'm going to check on Mattie and I'll see you on Monday," he replied and walked out.

When he was about to close the door, Mac thought of something.

"Harm, I just have to ask. Why did you decide on a singing rose?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

R: Did someone call my name?  
K: Arg, You.. just.. GRR! SIT DOWN!

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**A/N 2:** Okay, sorry guys, this took a while. We had this bloody test-week and on top of that: Rose's computer had a virus, so it was kinda dead. We think chap 6 will be added very soon, 'cause we have already written it totally, we just have to type it out.

Okay, on with the responses:  
**  
**_MacHarmever:_ Yes, we have a treasure! Wow, thanks for the review, it made our day. (K: Isn't a treasure 10 golden coins? Or so, that's what I learned in my first reading-book. R: Just 10? I thought it was just a whole bunch of jewels, gems & coins…)

_e-dog:_ Okay, we get the point. We've put all the A/N's and reviews on the bottom. We do respect our readers, but we decided we can also have fun. So, if you don't like the A/N's or thanks to the reviews, just scroll down or up, whatever you prefer and click on the button to go to the next chapter. (K: okay, so I'll say sorry to _JAGJenni _for my reaction last time. Thanks for your review) One thing though; if you don't want to read our story, we don't say you have to, it's your own choice. Just like it's our choice to write our responses and conversations. We, personally, find that a civilised thing to do, letting people know we read the reviews. So, thanks for the review, hope we made our point.

_slayer:_ Thanks, we'll keep posting. A little slow sometimes, but we'll keep it up. Jups, we're from Holland. (R: uhm… sweets, maybe it would help if you write your whole e-mail address. Just a slight suggestion. K: Okay, maybe it would, you know what, just send a mail to our address on top of our profile (little(underscore)charming(underscore)rose(at)hotmail(dot)com) without the '(' & ')' thingies of course of course, but won't show it otherwise.)

_achaon:_ Thanks you're another one who made our day. Sorry for the long waiting, we were deciding on responding to the A/N's complains. And also we had this test week, and Rose's computer was dead. Next chap. Is written and finished (not typed yet) so, will be up soon.

_starryeyes10:_ K: Okay, count with me. 1…2…3… Jups, three times, three is a charm, isn't it? R: Yes it is, or so they say. Thanks for the third time for your marvellous long (charming) review :p

_sammy:_ Thanks for the review, we'll continue, 'cause we have soooooooo many ideas. (R: And Kay has even more ideas that we can't use… NO Kay! Not those kind of ideas… You do? Ow…)

_Bookworm0485:_ You say we're BONKERS? Okay, were you looking in the mirror or what? (K: Uhm… Rose, are you looking in the mirror right this moment? R: I AM NOT! I'm at school at the moment, and there isn't a mirror in the computer-classroom. So it was all her.. Unless YOU we're looking in a mirror.) Thanks for the compliment. Next point, the lousy story; you really thought we were going to buy that? (K: Uhm… Rose, I did buy it at first, you know, before I read the 'just kidding'. R: 8-) Use you're common sense next time, dear…) So, we've updated, why do you have to stop reading dr. Seuss? (K: I for once, love the story of how the Grinch stole Christmas. Dr. Seuss isn't that known I think in Holland. R: Not really, I just know about the Grinch through the movie, and about the green ham with eggs (or ham with green eggs?) trough a Ffic…) And talking to yourself isn't always bad. You know, there is someone who believes we're one person. So Not True btw, so according to him, we're talking to ourselves every time. And YES, another person who finds math boring. See, we know we're right.

_Bashfulbaby06:_ K We'll forgive her, though she didn't do anything really wrong. (Not unless being insane is doing something wrong and if being insane is doing something wrong, than we are doing something wrong and if we're doing something wrong, we're wrong and if we're wrong… R: KAY! Quit it! Sjeez… You'll have to forgive her. I think it was late when she wrote this, and when it's late she gets the tendency to babble…) The update wasn't that soon, but we hope you'll enjoy the chappie anyway.

**A/N 3:  
**R: BTW, I remember someone said something in one of the previous chapters about the fact that Mac having Webb's child would be … (something I can't exactly/actually here, or the rating should be adjusted.)  
And I reacted with something that meant something like "Get Real!"  
'Cause, seriously, the thought of those two being together is just, yuch, sickening.. sorta. Seriously, when I found out they kissed (/were gonna kiss/whatever) in ATW PT1 (I was reading reviews on www(.)rosepetaldesign(.)com(/)jagreview(/)) I was having this MSN conversation with Kay. And that sorta went like this:

Really normal conversation (Like, Really REALLY normal) (I think we we're talking about our math assignment for the next day)

R: omg  
K?  
R: OMG  
K: Huh?  
R: OMG!  
K: What!  
R: OMG! OMG! OMG!  
K: What!  
R: Webb & Mac Kissed!  
K: What! Why, when, how, etc.  
R: here sends link  
R: See.. OMG!  
K: Just a minute…  
R: OK  
R: …  
K: OMG!  
R: Yeah, see. Yuch!

Discussing the whole thing…

oOo

Uploaded on 19-04-2005  
© Charming Roses Corporations


End file.
